


What Goes Around Comes Around

by jungkookay



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookay/pseuds/jungkookay
Summary: After the bridge scene, Villaneve go to a fair and talk.
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship
Kudos: 19
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	What Goes Around Comes Around

They smile at each other or should I say grin for a good minute. Then comes a moment that usually would feel awkward but it feels just so right. Villanelle takes a step closer to Eve and Eve does the same, until they are face to face, at the middle of the bridge.

"What do you want to do now Eve?"

"I heard there's a fair not far from here ... we could ... play games?"

Villanelle chuckles and says "Sure let's go!"

Once they arrive, Villanelle spots a game of balloons with the arrows and plays until she doesn't have any coins left. She did win a plushie, so it wasn't for nothing. Eve did not know where to stand so she started wandering around, thinking that Villanelle wouldn't notice. She was wrong.

"Hey! You were going to leave me there? I won a plushie for you! Now you can add a friend to your pink bear!"

Eve doesn't know what to answer. She usually would have answered something sarcastic but the butterflies in her stomach overwhelm her and she is static, which Villanelle doesn't fail to notice.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

Eve almost answers that nothing feels like a home to her anymore but she doesn't want to get into this. Tears start falling down her right cheek first then her left eye becomes blurry. 

"Uh no it's fine. I'll just go to get some water and sit down for a minute."

"I'll come with you."

On the way to the restaurant, Villanelle spots a ferris wheel that is nothing like she has already seen. This one is so big and colorful and flashy. The seats are either green, yellow or red. She then glances at Eve and notices that she was staring at it too while wiping her tears and blowing her nose.

No words are needed for them to understand that they both wanted to go. Once they were in a cabin, Villanelle was on a red seat and Eve on a green. They both had cotton candy and smiled while eating it, as the wind blew it all over their faces. Villanelle then remembered when Eve asked her what happened at the ballroom. She wanted to tell her so badly about her mom. She felt that it was the right moment.

"I saw my mother, Eve."

"How did it go?"

Villanelle felt a knot in her throat and she couldn't speak anymore. Next thing she knows, tears were falling down her cheeks too. Eve tried looking at her but Villanelle was avoiding eye contact.

"You know, we have all the time in the world to talk. Tonight let's be happy. I will love to listen to you when you are ready." She then tries to take her hand but hesitates and pulls it back. Villanelle notices it and takes Eve's hand, to her surprise.

They both looked at the view the ferris wheel offered them at the top. They could see highways on the left side and on the right side, they saw children running around and screaming, some crying, people winning or losing games, people eating or some throwing up on rollercoasters. They were on top of the world.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Asked Villanelle

Eve just smiled in response. 

"I want to change, Eve. I know I can. It's not true that I was bad from the beginning! She never loved me, I tried to please her and make her laugh but she hated everything I did and was! She was destroying the next children she had! I couldn't let her anymore.. Can a monster really change?" 

"I don't believe that you are monster. You were shaped by forces much bigger than you and you were brought into this world of killing for surviving. I don't know if someone else would be as sane if they went through the same. Anyways, I would never have found you if you didn't do everything you did.. "

"So.. I didn't ruin your life? 

"No, you started it." Eve then looked at her with more affection than she ever looked at Niko in 12 years of marriage. 

"Can I say something.?"

"Yes??"

"I think I love you, Eve."

"I think I do too."


End file.
